The present invention relates to a method for preventing waveform distortion of electrical signals by applying an electrically conductive coating over the surfaces of insulated electrical wires or circuit elements and to such wires and circuit elements.
The present invention is based on the discovery that surface charges that build up as a result of a current passing through an insulated conductor tent to randomly distribute over the length of the conductor. The randomly distributed surface charges produced an adverse effect upon the current. More specifically, the sharply defined edges of a rapidly varying electrical signal tend to spread, causing a waveform distortion. If the current is an audio signal, the transient characteristic of the system would be adversely affected leading to the loss of sharp, crisp sound over the full range of audio spectrum. The invention also applies to any surface insulated electrical circuit elements where surface charges build up as a result of a current that passes through the insulated inner component part or parts of the element.